The present invention relates to a coding system for more particularly, to a system for coding motion picture signal, such as a television signal, basically by the procedures of analyzing the contents and features of the motion picture signal, concisely presenting the results of analysis through the use of parameters, and producing a motion picture on the basis of the above parameters.
As a picture signal coding method for transmitting or signal, there has been employed a waveform coding method in which information representing the luminance and chrominance variations of the picture is obtained, as waveform information, by sequentially scanning the screen, and the scanned waveform is coded as faithfully as possible. In concrete terms, predictive coding, orthogonal transform coding and coding utilizing vector quantization are well-known in the art. The waveform coding method basically calls for coding the luminance and chrominance variations of picture elements which form the picture, and the existing coding technology needs an amount of information more than dozens of kilobits per second for coding the motion picture signal.
On the other hand, there has recently been presented, as a picture coding method entirely different from the waveform coding, a general idea of a novel coding method commonly referred to as intelligent coding or analysis/synthesis coding. However, any concrete example for actually performing such a novel coding method have not yet been proposed.